Usopp the Voyeur
by anyeongfangirl
Summary: Usopp takes a peek into Nami's room and sees something very very unexpected


I put a poll in my profile. Do vote if you like my stories! If the pair isn't there, leave it as part of your review.

 **Anyeong** : I imagine Nami's body as one in thriller bark. The women's post-timeskip bodies are just sooo disproportional IT'S NOT SEXY AT ALL.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

 **Usopp the Voyeur**

* * *

Usopp looks out the window of their bird's nest, just after he finished his tool. He's the unfortunate soul to take watch that night and he is thinking of something to occupy his time.

Then he looks down to see Zoro _not_ sleeping and looking around, standing outside Nami's door.

Usopp's eyebrows meet and he recalled their fight earlier that day. He doesn't know what it's about especially since they always fight. All he knows was that Nami seemed really really mad. Though Nami is always mad, that morning she seemed particularly annoyed.

Maybe he's there to apologize.

Usopp laughed. No way. Those two hate each other so much. Not to mention Zoro's not one to apologize. Also, it's the middle of the night - Nami definitely **won't** like the disruption.

Then the door opened, and they just stared at each other. Usopp narrowed his eyes and used his god-like eyesight to take a closer look. Nami looked annoyed, but to his surprise: she let Zoro in.

No, she PULLED him in.

Then minutes pass by and Zoro had yet to come out (or get kicked out the door).

Usopp winced at this and ran down to see what the heck is going on.

xxx

"N-No...Z-Zoro!" He hears her gasp from behind the door and Usopp panicked and he panicked even more when he hears her voice again.

"S- _Stop_."

He knew they fought a lot but ZORO DON'T KILL HER!

He almost knocked at the door then realized if what he thinks is happening IS happening then he might die too. So he took out some tools in his pocket and picked the lock.

He gulps when the door opens slightly and he stealthily allows an eye to peek in.

 _what_

His eyes widened and he almost screams at what he sees.

They are against the wall, with Nami being pinned and held up by Zoro's strong arms. Her blouse is half-open and Zoro is biting her neck making her moan. "So what were you so mad about?"

She turns her head away and he licks the side of her neck and Usopp blushed profusely. He is not a kid and he does know what they're doing. And he also knows HE SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING either but he just can't move.

When Nami pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to tell him she will not talk, Zoro put pressure on their lower bodies in between her legs and she gasps, hitting Zoro's shoulders with her elbow.

But Zoro doesn't flinch and if anything it made him a bit stronger. "I will just have to make you talk, then." And with that, his then free hands he literally ripped her clothes apart.

Usopp quickly covered his eyes with his hand put his fingers parted and he sees everything anyway.

Also... by now Zoro has already gotten rid of his own garments.

Usopp thinks: That happened literally in a blink of an eye, huh?

Anyway, Zoro continues to ravage every inch of her neck and shoulders and Nami wrapped her arms around him, face flushed to the core.

"Z-Zoro..."

Zoro wrapped his arms around her hips and he carried her to the bed, where he hovered over her with those animalistic eyes of his. Usopp gulped as shivers are sent down his spine.

He can't even imagine what it's doing to Nami.

"...Z-Zoro."

He dips down his head and meets his lips with hers and Usopp watches as their tongues battled so wildly that drool comes out when they part.

He wonders how they breathe, but he realize he isn't breathing either.

Zoro then wanders down to her neck again just before taking in her plump breast into his mouth. Her back arches at the shot of pleasure. "ZORO!... _Ahhh_!"

Usopp watches with wide eyes as Zoro sucks on her bud, his rough hand playing with her other and placing the most magnetic circular movements Usopp has seen.

"A-Ah...ahh...hmn...Z-Zoro...h-ha _ahhh._.."

He then stops sucking and puts it between his teeth, lightly adding pressure with his tongue darting to the taut nipple.

"Umph!...aaAH! Z-Zo - _Uhnnn..._ ahhh..."

The sounds she makes and her hands massaging his head are evidently fueling Zoro and his desires because he gobbles her up even wilder.

Nami thrashes underneath him because, really, where can else can they express all the pleasure surging through them.

Then, without warning, he kisses further south and his mouth ends up on the area between her legs and she sits up at the pressure, hand on Zoro's green hair. "Z-ZORO!...AHHH!"

But Zoro continues to gobble her up and judging by the sounds of squelching fluids and sucking and Nami's open mouth letting out consecutive moans and gasps he knows he's going pretty wild in there.

But somehow it gets wilder as Zoro puts his arms over her legs and pulls her even deeper into his face and his fingers going in there as well that she screams. Loudly.

Only then does Usopp realize just how soundproof the ship is. Franky is amazing.

"NNggghhhh...ahhh...ahhhh... I-I'm g-going t-to - AH!"

But she is stopped when Zoro pushes her into the bed again, splayed out and panting. Her arms are on her side, legs open, and she didn't have energy to move. Or rather, she is shaking too much.

"Z-Zoro...I...P- _Please_..." She begs so desperately and Usopp has no idea the woman can beg at all, much less like _this._

Zoro smirks though and hovers over her, his MASSIVE shaft lining her entrance but not entering.

"Not until you tell me."

She stares at him, wide eyes and obviously unsure what to say. She is very torn though and Zoro decides to do one last push.

And by this he meant putting his MASSIVE - did Usopp already say massive? - penis into her and she yells. He pulls out and pushes again, a bit harder, and his whole length slides in.

By this time Usopp feels something drooping from his nose but he really can't do anything about that right now.

He pulls his length out again only to thrust it in, over and over. Over and over. In and out.

"AH!...AH!...AH! Y-Yes, Zoro.. _.AH_!"

He watches Nami's breast bounce wildly with every pounce, entranced, and Zoro obviously does too and he pounds harder to make them bounce even wilder.

But then after a few more thrusts Zoro stops, halting somewhere midway. Her eyes widened and she stares at him, and Usopp can tell it is fear.

Zoro then places one of his hand on her hips as if to keep her in place.

"Z-Zoro..."

"I won't move." He says. "Not until you tell me."

"B-But - "

And neither spoke nor move and Nami almost looks like she's about to cry. At this Zoro does move, even if so so much slower than before and Usopp can tell by her expression it's both pleasurable and a great torture.

Usopp knows she's giving in.

"F-Faster...Zoro...p- _please -_ uhn..."

"Not until you say anything." He says and goes into an even slower motion - a much slower motion - though evidently deeper like the slower motion is done to gather enough force for the deep deep thrust.

"...a-ah...ahh...Y-You...s-said b-babies are - _ahh!..._ annoying."

"And?" He asks moving a little bit faster as if to reward her for speaking.

She moans at the feeling of him inside her and gulps when she knows it is time to answer. Zoro sighs and he kisses her cheek, mouth hovering just beside her ears. "Tell me."

They freeze like that for a while, until Nami - who is panting really hard - lets out a deep breath. "W-What do you think could happen if you cum inside me?"

Zoro looks and blinks, confused, but soon enough he does place things. As slow as he is, Usopp thinks he figured this out rather quickly.

He lifted his head up and stared at her, eyes wide. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, slowly, nervously.

"Do you hate it?"

He stares at her for a while. Then he breaks into the widest grin both Nami and Usopp has ever seen him in.

He then ravages her mouth again, before moving his hips at a pace he couldn't follow.

Nami's eyes widened, back arched in sheer bliss. Her breast grinding against his rough scar-filled skin. "AH..!...AH!...AH!..AH!NGAHHH! AHHH! Z-Zoro - AHHH!"

Zoro continues at that pace and Usopp marvels at the adam wood bed not breaking after all that. She screams his name over and over and Zoro lets out grunts of pleasure.

And then he goes even faster.

And it was really really fast Usopp didn't think it was possible to move like that at all!

Nami can't moan now, her mouth just open, as if the moans and mewls are coming out too fast no one can hear them anymore.

And finally they both twitch and stop and they scream, and Usopp hears a wild sound of fluid exploding and he knows they've reached their climax.

He watches as Zoro falls down on her, arms supporting his weight, and once more kissed her to oblivion. "I love you." He whispered and Nami looked like she's about to cry.

Still, she kisses him back with the same fervency and whispers the same.

Usopp smiles then and finally took his leave.

xxx

The next morning, when Nami and Zoro peeked outside if there was anyone, they see drops of blood on the floor right outside the door.

And along with it?

Baby rattles, of course.

 **END!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
